Untold Reality
by Neutral Heart
Summary: Scarlet, an expirate is thrust into a world of Heartless and magic. But how do you convince a half nobody that they don't exist?
1. Chapter I

I'll say this now. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything owned by Disney/Squeenix. I would love to, but alas I'll just have to wait until I'm old enough and have enough experience with the Japanese language to work at Squeenix. I own anything you don't recognize and the plot that doesn't exactly co-exist well with what happens in the second game...but whatever. Okay. On with the story!**  
**

* * *

_**It is old lore that the worlds were all connected at a time. Before the darkness. The children are to thank for the worlds still existing, their purity shining through the darkness. But it had been too late, the worlds had seperated and were no longer connected.**_

_**Only the oldest beings know of this connection that once was and of the other worlds that are out there. But those beings are either gods or dying.**_

_**It was one of those beings, though over time the knowledge was lost of whom, said that a small girl would survive her world's end. This girl would be the only one other than the Keyblade bearer that would see worlds other than her own.**_

_**With that girl is where this story begins.**_

Scarlet sat on the side of the crow's nest, her feet dangling off the side of it. She closed her eyes as the wind picked up her long black hair behind her and brought it over her shoulders. In all her time out to sea, she had always been better winds with the wind then the water.

Opening her eyes, Starlet's crystal eyes stared at the waves crashing against the side of the ship. Her eyes moved over to the deck and scanned the people aboard when she heard her name being called. Her eyes finally fell upon a male brunet. She smiled down at the boy and was about to stand up on the side of the crow's nest where she was currently standing before deciding to take pity on him and just climb down.

"Scarlet! What have th' cap'n and I told ye about sittin' like that in th' crow's nest?!" The boy shouted at her. The crew didn't even glance at the duo, having heard the lecture plenty of times before.

"Myde, I swear, you're goin' t' have a heart attack before th' cap'n puts ye in control o' th' ship." Scarlet let out a laugh walked over to the side of the deck, leaning on the railing and staring into the water.

"And it will be ye t' blame fer me death." The boy followed her with a stern face before he gave up and stared at the sea with his own chocolate orbs. "Ye know th' cap'n and I worry about ye."

Scarlet laughed, "Th' cap'n doesn't think that much o' me." Of course, she didn't believe that statement too much herself. "Ah, who am I kidding? O' course th' ol' seadog cares."

"Ahoy, what be ye two doing?" A deep voice asked from behind the duo.

Myde and Scarlet turned around so fast they should've had whiplash. "Ahoy Cap'n!" They chimed in unison, making the captain smile. Myde stepped forward a bit and replied for them both, "Scarlet was back up in the crows nest sir." Scarlet nodded and smiled.

The captain smiled and shook his head, "Always up t nay good ye be." He pat Scarlet's head lightly and headed towards the poopdeck, motioning for them to follow. "Th daily challenge fer today will take th both o ye."

Scarlet and Myde nodded as they come onto the poopdeck. Scarlet grabbed the wheel and played with it, watching her captain and asking, "What be th' challenge cap'n?"

The captain smiled but gave her a look to back away from the wheel, "Quick t' th' point ye be. Ye two be goin' t' swashbuckle."

The duo stared at him, Myde speaking up first. "S-SWASHBUCKLE?! I could _never_!"

The captain laughed, "Aye, ye be goin' t' swashbuckle wi' Scarlet. Ye be fightin' like gentleman...or gentlewoman in Scarlets case. An' be quick about 't. Thar be matters I must speak o' wi' ye two afterwards."

The two nodded and once again spoke in unison. "Aye captain!"

The captain lent against the back of the ship and watched as Scarlet and Myde got into their fighting positions, swords at the ready. Myde was the first to strike; lashing out at her side, but Scarlet was quick to block it. She jumped backwards and moved her sword out of the way, doing in upper right slash in the process. Myde jumped to the left to avoid it and swung at her sword as she swung again for him.

They continued to swap slashes, until the ship dipped and a wave came over the side from behind Scarlet, temporarily blinding Myde. Scarlet took that chance to do a low sweep kick to knock his legs out from under him. By the time Myde had regained his vision enough to try and recover, Scarlet was already standing over him with her sword pointed at his neck.

"Captain ordered t' swashbuckle like gentlemen! Ye cheated!" Myde exclaimed as Scarlet sheathed her sword.

The captain let out a laugh, "Aye, I ordered fer a fair swashbuckle, but we sail under th' Jolly Roger. Buccanneers arent exactly fair me boy. Now, come t' me cabin. We must discuss somethin'."

When all three of them were safely inside the cabin, the captain closed the door behind them. "Were comin' close t' a port. Now, usually this would be a regular raid, but this port be gettin' a visit from us fer a very special reason. Can ye guess what that reason would be?" When Myde and Scarlet didn't answer, he continued. "I be havin' a matey in this port, helped me t' regain me ship a while aft. But thar be important business t' be attended t'. I need ye two t' deli'er a message o' importance t' his blacksmith shop."

Scarlet and Myde exchanged a look of confusion. "Why nay deli'er th' message yersef sir?" Scarlet asked to show their confusion.

The captain sighed, "Ive been banned from steppin' foot on th' soil. An' theyd hang me if I be caught, witch be very likely at me age. E'en fer a pirate."

Scarlet nodded, but was having a hard time thinking about her captain being hung. Luckily, she didn't have to because one of the crew burst through the door. "Jack, were ready t' deboard whoever's goin' ashore."

The captain nodded, "Aye Gibbs, theyll be ou' in a second."

Myde watched the old man's retreating form before looking at the captain. "Were not enterin' th' port?"

The captain shook his head, "I plan on spendin' me tide on deck. In addition t' nay steppin' on th' soil, I canna be seen. Or else theyll board th' ship an' take 't fer the'r own. Weve already taken down th' Jolly Roger, what more do ye want from me?" He produced a small letter from his pocket and handed it to Myde, being that he was the older of the two. "Keep this safe an' do nay let anyone other than Will Turner be seein' 't. Make sure he burns 't when hes done too." With that, he threw the two out of his cabin and they made their way on deck, into the long boat, and on towards the shore.

The duo proved to have a bit of trouble locating the shop. But being unable to read that well didn't help that much either.

Grabbing the arm of a man walking past, Myde asked, "Do ye know 'ere we can find a William Turner?" The man nodded and pointed at a sign farther down the road. Myde thanked the man and ran towards the shop.

Scarlet opened the door silently and popped her head in, making sure there were no guards inside. "Is there a William Turner here?" She called, trying to sound as proper as possible, but her accent still showing through.

"Aye! I'm coming!" Someone called, "Come on in, don't be shy." A man walked out from behind a machine, doing what appeared to be cleaning a sword. "I'm Will, what may I do for you?"

A smile spread across Scarlets face as she entered the shop with Myde right on her tail. "I be Scarlet, this be Myde. Capon sent us wi' a message fer ye." She took the letter from Myde and handed it to Will, who was slightly unnerved by her pirate accent.

He opened the letter, a relaxed smile on his lips as he read. He folded the letter back up and put in on a desk before turning back to the two before him with what seemed to be a mix of slight confusion and laughter behind his eyes. "Well, it seems that you're loving Captain Jack Sparrow has placed you in my hands. Calls you, Scarlet, a liability and that you two shouldn't be separated so he sent you, Myde, along with her."

Will opened his mouth to saw something else, but the doors opened and he gasped, "Get Down!" He yelled, pulling them to the ground right before something went whizzing past them.

* * *

**I figured this way it would be a little more interesting of an intro. So...I rewrote the chapter and made it Pirates of the Carribean themed. I mean, it's a world in the game, and it's Disney, so what the hell. I'm going to be going through alot of worlds and actually _INCLUDING _Disney characters in the plot. I know, GASP right? 'Kay. Read and Review please. I love criticism, but only if it's constructive/**


	2. Chapter II

The thing that had flown by was a bullet. The three were able to identify it by the resounding '_clink'_ that was heard when it hit a machine that held what appeared to be a neverending supply of swords. Scarlet made a mental note to ask about those when this was over…

Our daring little raven haired girl looked up and let out a gasp at the sight before her. The creature, kept in the air by giant purple wings, had smooth, dark navy blue coloured skin. His head was a circle, half of which was covered by a blue and white stripped bandana, had a jagged opening in the front from which two glowing yellow dots could be seen from the darkness inside the head.

Two gold bands were around its large wrists, and a bronze band around his waist. The latter of the bands held up a pair of light blue pants that covered up two boots. The figure was slim, but after its elbow the arms looked like they had been blown up with a pump.

The creature swooped down over the three, Scarlet noticing a strange symbol in the shape of a heart on its chest. She didn't get a good look at the symbol though, because Myde had drawn his sword and slashed through the stomach of the strange creature. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving an eerie silence in the shop.

"Well," Will broke the silence, dusting off his light brown vest and loose white shirt beneath it. "It seems that you two have trouble following you everywhere." He chuckled, receiving strange looks from Scarlet and Myde.

Myde took a deep breath through his mouth and let it out through his nose, something he did when he wanted answers but didn't know how to get them. "Thank ye fer th' help, but I be sure Capn wants us aft soon" He gave a weary smile and grabbed Scarlet's shoulders, forcing her towards the door.

Will shook his head, "I don't think you get it. Jack has left you two in my custody. And like it or not, he's not taking you back on the Black Pearl."

Scarlet threw an offended look over her shoulder as she struggled to get out of her friend's grasp. "Tis Capn Jack Sparrow t' ye!!" She finally got loose and ran over to Will, her eyes interrogating his expression. "And how exactly do ye know our dear capt'n?"

The blacksmith laughed and grabbed a coat and hat from the stool at the desk behind him. "It's a long story… I'll tell you on the way to Elizabeth's."

And so he did. As Will led the two castaways through the town, he explained his past adventures with their captain. The fight with Barbosa to gain control of the Black Pearl, the fight with Davy Jones that lost them the Black Pearl and almost Jack, and the rescue mission they set on to rescue Jack. Will was sure to make a few extra stops along the way to get more of the story told before they made it to the mayor's house. "And _that_, my new employees," Will finished with a broad smile as they approached the gates to the mansion, "is how I know the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow."

The two behind him erupt into applause, their eyes wide from the rush of just _hearing_ about the stories. "The capns told us many stories, but nerethose ones," Scarlet commented, still laughing at the fact that a tribe thought Jack a god. Myde was particularly amused that a pirate would have a monkey as a first mate.

Will just shook his head and knocked on the door, a lady with dirty blonde hair came to the door. "Will, why are you off so early?" Will tensed briefly and made a quick jab to the side with his head. Scarlet watched him with curiosity, realizing that he was motioning to them only when the lady looked past Will and saw the two pirates standing behind him.

" 'Allo!" Scarlet greeted cheerily, "How be ye?"

The lady screamed, "Will! You brought **PIRATES!**"

Scarlet tilt her head, "Why be bein' a sea dog such a bad thin'?" She was completely confused. They weren't criminals for enjoying some harmless looting, right? She had never correctly been taught the difference between right and wrong, so you can understand her point of view in this.

Will sighed, "Elizabeth, meet Scarlet and Myde. Jack was gracious enough to give their custody to us to get them off his back." He smiled wearily, receiving a disapproving look from Elizabeth. He sighed, "I didn't ask for them Elizabeth. But they'll be plenty of help at the shop."

Elizabeth gave a _'humph'_ and folded her arms over her silky white dress. "And you can keep him in the shop if you plan on keeping them in that condition. But that blacksmith shop is no place for a young lady, so I'll take care of her." She finished with a slight smirk on her face, as if she was testing how Will would react.

"T-t-take care of her?" Will stuttered out, "I thought you were upset!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Why would I be upset about such a petty thing? She's in good shape; I can make her a fine lady. Probably rid her of that dreadful accent too." She shook her head and ushered them inside, "Well, at least come in. People might notice the presence of pirates at our doorstep. Heaven knows the gossip they'll make about _that._"

**xXx**

Inside the house was more than something special to the dynamic duo. They had been to plenty of mansion like this, they all looked the same when you're running through it looking for valuables, but they had never actually stopped to admire the work put into the living areas. Of course, they had never been to a place like this for such a friendly visit.

Will and Elizabeth took the two upstairs, Will taking Myde one way and Elizabeth taking Scarlet the other. "So, tell me about yourself Scarlet," Elizabeth suggested, trying to break the uncomfortable ice between her and the raven haired girl.

Scarlet shrugged, "I havent erebeen asked that before. What would ye like t' know?" Elizabeth decided not to bother with the accent for the moment and asked about where the girl was from, causing an uncomfortable silence. "I don't really know…Jahck spake that he jus' found me on his ship one tide."

Elizabeth shook her head. She had an orphan in her hands, and one that had grown up under the influence of that scoundrel Jack. "That's interesting…"

And so was the next year. It took two months to get rid of the accents, but it thankfully took them a shorter time to get the hang of proper edict. Bathing was another story all together... but let's not get into that. Their story between their first day in Port Royal and now is something that should be told at a different time.

But as of now, there have been more and more strange creatures like that that attacked the blacksmith shop. You can see them in hoards around the port, and when you destroy one, another comes to replace it. It strikes more fear in Scarlet then anyone in the town, which everyone has noted as out of the ordinary. Picture it, a girl that is daring enough to mock the worst pirates off all time like **Blackbeard!** but is just completely terrified of strange beings that are super easy to kill.

Today was one of their random days to attack, leaving many families unprepared since the last time they attacked happened to be the previous day. Will had advised Elizabeth and Scarlet to stay back, but Elizabeth was never one to miss the action now-a-days, and Scarlet couldn't be left alone in these conditions. Running out of the house and into town, the two girls fought back to back to keep as many of the stores intact as they could.

"Liz," Scarlet panted, leaning against a wall in what appeared to be an empty part of town. There weren't any Heartless here, not anymore at least, so they took a moment to catch their breath and make sure they were both presentable. "Do... do you think their here for something?"

Elizabeth gave her a confused look, "Why would you such an idea Scar?"

Scarlet shrugged, "It's just that... they hadn't been a problem until Myde and I came, and then their numbers just kept increasing..." She sighed, "I just have this weird feeling that their here for me whenever I look into their eyes... like I'm the whole reason their here..."

The older woman just shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but deathly pale hands grabbed Scarlet from under the moon light and pulled her into an alley. The raven haired girl gave a soft squeak when she was grabbed, feeling warm breath on the back of her neck. "If they _are_ here for you, they can have you when you're dead." Scarlet gasped and struggled against the hold of her captor, then felt a piercing pain in the side of her neck. Things went hazy, then completely black.

**xXx**

Myde, separated temporarily from Will, heard Elizabeth's scream and immediately ran towards the source of the sound. He got there in time to get the stranger off of her before he had drained most of her blood, but she was still severely pail and not to mention unconscious. "You best be watching out," the vampire warned, "She'll be the death of us all if we don't watch out. I was going to kill her, but now she'll be just like me..."

The blond gave the vampire a weird look, giving the flying pirate-like creature above him an opportunity to swipe down and get Scarlet out of his arms. Pulling out his gun, he shot three times, two bullets piercing the creature. The ex-pirate dropped and Myde rushed to save her, only to be beat to the punch by shadows. Literally, these guys were walking and living shadows. They had glowing yellow eyes like the rest of the creatures, but the rest was pure black. The smaller ones bore the build of a five year old, while the bigger ones looked like adults. Both sizes bore antennas, but the younger shadows had ant-like antennas while the older looking ones had long, zig-zag antennas that hung behind its head.

Spontaneously, Myde rushed into the large group of shadows and was able to slash a few small ones before the bigger shadows tackled him to the ground. Said ground and the ground under the shadows holding Scarlet suddenly seemed to melt to black smoke. The smoke rose and Myde watched as it consumed Scarlet before it covered his eyesight.

Then all he saw was black and his memories were gone.

* * *

**Woah. Changed the point of view on you at the end. Hope that wasn't too confusing. But if you survived the first chapter, I think you won't be too confused with my writing. Not much more to say on this one, other than I hated having to use Elizabeth. Bleh. But whatever. I vowed I would use Disney owned characters instead of just the ones Squeenix owns, so I had to some how. And it wouldn't be _Pirates _without her.**


End file.
